


Ninja Ash

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Redux A what if fic, an idea born from the theory that Giovanni is Ash’s father in the anime. It’s said flat out in the live action play but you can take it or leave it.Ash was raised by his father Koga the gym leader, when he was 7. He got his first Pokémon Ekans and he was a lock for becoming the next gym leader over his half sister, but Ash doesn’t want to be gym leader he wants to go on an adventure. His father is against it!
Kudos: 16





	Ninja Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ninja Ash

A what if fic, an idea born from the theory that Giovanni is Ash’s father in the anime. It’s said flat out in the live action play but you can take it or leave it.

Ash was raised by his father Koga the gym leader, when he was 7. He got his first Pokémon Ekans and he was a lock for becoming the next gym leader over his half sister, but Ash doesn’t want to be gym leader he wants to go on an adventure. His father is against it!

Chap 1 Ash the Ninja

Delia met Koga sometime after his wife passed away. She was running with a bad crowd, and the gang had the balls to challenge Koga when he was passing by. He kicked their asses and helped Delia escaped from their hold.

They hooked up, Koga wasn’t looking for anything serious, that was fine for Delia. Her last guy was too possessive and had his gang watching her every move. Koga gave her a parting gift and she had a cute son named Ash. Koga had no clue until she contacted him 8 years later. She didn’t want money or anything like that, but she wanted to tell him that his son wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer.

Koga was shocked and overjoyed. He had a son, his daughter was gonna have a little brother. He didn’t hesitate he flew to Pallet Town. Ash was adorable, he had his father’s hair. “Ash sweetie, this is your dad!” Koga hated to admit he was nervous, he had faced many life threatening situations but waiting for his son’s reaction to him felt way more intense.

What if he hated him, was scared of him, what if he didn’t want him?

“Dad?” Ash stared at him, his chocolate brown eyes scanning him.

Koga swallowed and smiled. “Hey son!” Ash’s eyes sparkled and he ran over to him. A huge wave of relief washed over him. The two got to play a bit, before Ash went to Pokemon School. Koga was sure what he wanted now.

The two had a bit of small talk before Koga got down to business. He wanted his son to be raised as a ninja and learn the ninja way of Pokémon. “I can teach him the ways of the ninja, and help him become a Pokemon Trainer.” Delia wasn’t sure.

“He does want to become a Pokemon Trainer.” She said.

“I’ll make sure he does, I’ll train him and once he comes of age he’ll start his journey.”

“But he has school and friends here.”

“And he has family with me, he has a sister he doesn’t even know about.” She was on the edge, but he got to her saying that it was a life time opportunity that she’d be keeping from him. Also he wanted equal time with him, she had him for 8 years so he wanted him for 8 years.

She agreed only if Ash wanted to go, and called her everyday to check in. Koga accepted that he wasn’t gonna cut Delia out of Ash’s life. He just wanted to be a part of it and help him grow. What Delia didn’t know Ash didn’t actually have many friends like she thought. He didn’t do well with tests, but had a knack for bonding and connecting with Pokemon.

So a lot of students messed with him to try and “put him in his place”. Gary Oak was a prodigy so if Ash showed him up at anything, him and his fan club liked to drag him down. He tried to keep a smile on his face, so his mother didn’t worry.

He cried it out on his walk back home, but cleaned himself up and put a smile on his face when he got home. Koga had an interesting proposition for him. “Hey Ash, how would you like to live with me for awhile. I’d like to train you to be a Pokemon ninja, I’ll get you your starter Pokemon once you come of age, and you’ll even get to meet your big sister.”

It was a lot to take in. “Is it okay mom?” While he was excited, he didn’t want to just up and leave.

“You’ll call me every day, and I’ll even come visit you!” She explained to him how this was a big opportunity for him. It wouldn’t be goodbye forever. That made things easier…

“I’d like to train with Dad!” He confessed. The two hugged and Koga thanked Delia. She packed Ash his favorite hat, the one he won from the Pokemon League. His Pidgey Alarm Clock, his Snorlax Pillow, some clothes, and a few other necessities.

“Listen to your father, be on your best behavior, try to stay out of trouble.”

“I will mom!” he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll look after him, I promise.” One more hug and the two left.

Koga filled Ash in on who he was, he was the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, the Poison Master. His Gym focused on poison types and Pokemon that suited the ninja aesthetic. “Your sister Janine is already a trainer, she’s training to become the gym leader one day.”

“Cool!” Ash’s eyes sparkled. Koga chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Ash couldn’t wait to see the Gym, his Pokemon, and meet his big sister! Koga was looking forward to raising his son in the ninja way. Pokemon Ninjas had a unique training style with their Pokemon.

Fuchsia City was beautiful, Ash was so excited, he’s never been outside of Kanto. Only going to Oak’s lab for Pokemon Camp events. “This will be your home!” Koga said.

Janine attacked Koga as soon as he entered the house, the two clashed as ninja do. Ash’s eyes sparkled. Despite the surprise attack Janine lost. “Not bad daughter, now come meet your little brother!”

“Him?” She gasped in surprise. Ash shuffled nervously. “He’s so cute!” Janine welcomed him happily. She always wanted a little brother or sister.

“Hi sis!” She shivered, feeling the joy of an older sibling running through her.

Koga introduced Ash to the gym’s Pokemon. These were all Pokemon Koga had raised over the years and he used for Gym Challengers. Arbok, Weezing, Two Koffing, A Grimer, Muk, Golbat, Tentacruel, and Venomoth. Ash showed no fear with the Poison types.

His love of Pokemon was pure and strong. “Big Sis, Dad says you are already a trainer.”

“Sure am, here are my Pokemon.” She called out her Koffing, Venonat, and a Tentacool.

“They are so cool!” Ash played with their Pokemon. Koga could tell his Pokemon were smitten with Ash, they would likely kill anyone that tried to harm the boy now.

Ash wanted to become a Pokemon Master, a hefty goal. “I’ll help you my son! First call your mother and let her know you’ve made it safely.”

“Kay!” Things were about to change in a big way.

-x-Celebi Marches On-x-

Koga began Ash’s training, he stumbled a few times but the boy could be stubborn and kept trying his best. Janine helped her little brother as best she could, being a teacher and big sister helped in her own training. He was a big influence on her.

Delia was fully in his corner, supporting him from afar. She noticed her son was a lot happier now, not the fake happy he was before. They kept in touch and she was so proud of him. Koga’s training was really paying off. Ash also was happy to show off his red ninja outfit, a striking color, but Koga said it was fine.

In the world of the Pokemon Ninja Red was the color of Battle. It was a sign Ash would one day have a love for battling.

She got to visit Ash on his birthday and holidays. Ash got a scarf, some nice running shoes, a back pack, a nice fishing rod, some special goggles, a berry pot, and a squirtbottle. The gifts were both sweet and practical. Koga taught Ash about gardening and how peaceful it could be. So with the Berry Pot and SquirtBottle he was able to grow plants and tend to them.

Delia even got to bond with Janine, taking her out shopping and thanking her for being so kind to Ash. “Of course, he’s my little brother!”

On Ash’s 15th year, he was given a Pokémon egg to raise. He worked hard and trained hard in order to be ready for his Pokémon. This would be his starter Pokemon. By a twist of fate, his egg finally hatched and it was an Ekans on his birthday.

The two were thick as thieves, inseparable, bonding and becoming true partners. He kept Ekans outside his ball and he always remained coiled around him, his head resting on Ash’s shoulder. The two studied together, trained together, showered/bathed together, and slept together.

His Ekans knew Bite, Wrap, Glare and Acid, while his Signature Move was Fast-Acting Poison, not only did it poison his opponent but also confused them. His ability was Intimidate! He didn’t have a Technique Machine yet, so his potential technique was still empty.

Even Delia found Ekans to be adorable, the two suited each other. Ekans’s purple scales really complimented Ash’s red ninja attire. She asked Ekans to watch her son’s back since he’d be starting his journey soon. “Thanks mom, I love you!”

“Ekansssss!” The snake pokemon agreed.

Their love and bond grew day by day and it got to the point Ash could understand what Ekans was saying. Ekans could warn him of danger allowing Ash to react quickly. Ash was enjoying his ninja training and he even learned about battles thanks to the help of his Father and Sister.

It was good experience, he was gonna be setting off on his journey soon. On Ash’s 16th Birthday, Delia came with another gift a TM. Technique Machines were these handy devices that produced a special powder that allowed a Pokemon to learn a unique move. They needed a recharge time to produce enough powder to awaken the move in a Pokemon. This one contained the move Dig. “Give it a try Sweetie!”

Ash opened the box and poured the powder on Ekans. Sure enough he learned the move. Pokemon had a unique biology, able to learn four specific moves through training, they had a signature move, and the ability to learn an additional move from the TM’s. “Isn’t this cool Ekans?”

“Eka Ekansss!” he nodded.

“I also brought this.” It was a gift from Professor Oak. It was a special parcel.

“Dear Ash, Congratulations on coming of age, you are finally a man now and able to start your pokemon journey. Inside contains your very own Pokedex, 10 monster balls, your trainer registration card and cash card. My boy I am looking forward to seeing your development!” Ash read.

“Trainers are able to carry up to nine pokemon at a time, but all other Pokemon they catch can be sent to a designated location.”

“Well you guys have the gym’s Pokemon to look after, maybe I should have Professor Oak look after my Pokemon.”

“I think he’d like that, it’d help him with his research.” Delia said.

“Son tomorrow you start your journey, you’ll be leaving the nest, for a second time. You’ve grown so much!” Koga hugged him. “I think you’ve earned this!” He wanted to give Ash his badge.

“No way dad!” Ash protested. “Your gym rules state challengers need at least 4 badges to take on your gym. I want to earn all my badges!” he said.

“I’m so proud of you son!” Ash grinned.

“Gary will also be starting his journey tomorrow too. I hope you boys will become great rivals.”

“Gary...yeah…” Ash’s hand tensed up. Ekans nuzzled him.

Ketchum had talked to him about this jerk Gary, if they met Ekans wanted to bite him in the butt! He made his master cry, so it’d only be fitting.

Ash had a great birthday, and his excitement for tomorrow was a tad overwhelming. The Pokemon world was so vast he couldn’t wait to explore it.

To be continued...Ash’s First Pokemon and the Rainbow Feather

Koga’s Pokemon don’t want Ash to leave. Ash registers for the Pokemon League and heads to Route 18. He has his first battle and catch, but things get wild when a swarm of Spearow raise heck. Ash and Ekans manage to survive, and they see a glowing pokemon which leaves behind a rainbow feather.


End file.
